Born Victor-Introducing Poppy Everdeen
by 3vlee
Summary: Katniss dies in the 75th Hunger Games. One Shot.


**Born Victor**

**Introducing Poppy Rue Everdeen**

* * *

**75th Hunger Games, Arena; Star-crossed Lovers No More:**

**As the Allies of Peeta, Katniss, Finnick & Mags explore the jungle area of the arena, Katniss who is 8 to 8 1/2 pregnant stops as she hears a familiar hum. When the worst happens.  
Katniss "I'm telling you I hear that hum. Are you sure there are no nest around? " No nest were found. Peeta just shakes his head as he walks then ZAP!; as he's thrown back onto the ground.  
Katniss "Peeta, Peeta, PEEEETTTAAA! Finnick tries CPR until Peeta's cannon goes off. A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the arena as Peeta's picture was shown.**

**Mentor's room, Capitol,-Something to hope for:**

**Haymitch's head is bowed as a new Mentor, Cato puts a hand on his shoulder.  
Haymitch "Come on Sweetheart, hang in there."  
Cato "Peeta's in a better place Haymitch. When is Katniss due?"  
Haymitch "2 to 3 weeks, why?" Cato whispers into Haymitch's ear; "Because I'm the father.(Haymitch's eyes get big) You want help getting her out of there?" Haymitch looks around then they head to the sponsors floor, outside the game area.  
Haymitch "WHAT! Okay, Okay. Explain because if memory serves you two hated each other."  
Cato "After the Victor's Ball about 8 1/2 months ago, I saw Snow pull Katniss aside . I had walked back to the training center with a slight buzz. I couldn't sleep so I was watching T.V., when there was a knock on my door. Haymitch she was the last person ( & I mean the very last person) that I expected. I was being my charming self (Haymitch snorts) when she told me that Snow was going to sell her to the highest bidder & that she was still a virgin. I ask her why doesn't just go to Lover boy? Katniss gave the most honest reply that I ever heard out of a girl. Which was "He loves me/ I don't love him." So my reply was "but you love me?" Katniss replied "Hell no but I don't want to hurt Peeta more. It's not right."  
So being a guy I told her "This way 12." Cato stops briefly & looks around before continuing "Haymitch I have to say this. Hands down the best night of my fucking life."  
Haymitch "You mean to tell me the night of the Victor's ball when President Snow literally shut down all traffic to hunt down & bring back Katniss to the capitol, you & her were..."  
Cato "Yes, complete with fireworks courtesy of the capitol & would been an all nighter if Brutus hadn't interrupted us in the shower during the fourth round wanting me to help with the search. For the record, Brutus thought she just crashed there because some drunk guy stalked & scared her. But three weeks later she found out not only she was pregnant that Snow played a dirty trick on her, by saying he was selling her VIRGINITY to a businessman when in fact, he had, without my knowledge sent her to me so he could crush Peeta. He told her that she was MY consolation prize so he could use it to hurt & break Peeta. So Katniss lied about the due date making sure it sounded as if I wasn't the father. Then swore me to secrecy so I wouldn't get into trouble."  
Haymitch "Oh my God. I didn't know she had it in her."  
Cato "Snow cooked up these games for Katniss to either die in child birth or, for the baby to be born in the arena. This way he can do a DNA test. My DNA is on record from last years games. But Haymitch Katniss changed her will in case giving Brutus, you & I custody of both Prim (in case something happens to her mother) & Poppy. That's the baby's name Poppy Rue Everdeen. No name is to be listed for the father. She made me promised that & put it in her Will, that there will be no DNA testing done to Poppy until she's 16 & only if Poppy chooses to, Haymitch." Cato looks at the screen to see Katniss in labor after a mutant Monkey hit her stomach. The monkey retreat after killing the morphing from 6 & Mags.  
Cato "Shit she's in labor. Send medical supplies & antidote. I'll help." **

* * *

**Beach area, 75th Hunger Games- Little Victor**

**At this point the games were stopped by the Announcement. Johanna Mason & Bee Tee made it to Finnick & Katniss but not before losing Wireless. As Katniss screamed as Johanna & Finnick delivered Poppy Rue Everdeen. Poppy first cry came when Claudius announced:**

_**Attention Tributes Attention;  
Due to complications President Snow has decided to stop this years games. All remain Tributes are now Victors of the 75th Hunger Games & are to report to the beach for immediate evac. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor. congratulations Victors of the 75th Hunger Games.**_

_**Katniss looks at Poppy "You are a Victor little one. Remember I am with you -Always." **_**has she passes out.  
**


End file.
